Busted
" " is a Pop/R&B musical number from "I Scream, You Scream," which is performed in a duet between Candace Flynn and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. An extended version of the song was voted third favorite number by Phineas and Ferb fans in the "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". Lyrics |-|Episode Version= Vanessa: I can see the things you're doin' And you think that I'm naïve But when I get the goods on you She'll finally believe Candace: Well she says it's all just drama But every bubble's got to pop She's gonna see just what you're doin' Both: And then you're finally gonna have to stop! Don't think you're gonna win this time 'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you I'll get ya! (yeah) I'll get ya! And when I do, you're gonna be busted! (Busted!) Candace: I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me Both: When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, You're busted. (Busted!) Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light, Both: This is how it's gonna be, When she finds out that I was always right, You're busted! |-|End Credit Version= Both: There's a new cop on the beat, And I'm bringing down the heat, Candace: My eyes are wise to all your lies, 'Cause you're not that discreet. Vanessa: And I don't care what you've heard, Both: 'Cause there's one six letter word, Vanessa: It's gonna set me free, Candace: (Gonna set me free) Vanessa: It starts with a "B"! Candace: (Starts with a "B"!) Both: It goes B-U-S-T-E-D! You are busted! |-|Extended Version= Vanessa: I can see the things you're doin' And you think that I'm naïve. But when I get the goods on you She'll finally believe. Candace: Well she says it's all just drama. But every bubble's got to pop. She's gonna see just what you're doin' Both: And then you're finally gonna have to stop! Don't think you're gonna win this time, 'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you! I'll get ya! (yeah) I'll get ya! And when I do, you're gonna be busted! (Busted!) I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, You're busted. (Busted!) Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light, Both: This is how it's gonna be, When she finds out that I was always right, You're busted! Both: There's a new cop on the beat, And I'm bringing down the heat, My eyes are wise to all your lies, 'Cause you're not that discreet. And I don't care what you've heard, 'Cause there's one six letter word, Vanessa: It's gonna set me free, Candace: (Gonna set me free) Vanessa: It starts with a "B"! Candace: (Starts with a "B"!) Both: It goes B-U-S-T-E-D! You are busted! (Busted!) Both: I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me, When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, (I'll get ya!) You're busted. (Don't think you're gonna win this time.) Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light. (Drop a dime on you.) Both: This is how it's gonna be, When she finds out that I was always right, (I'll get ya! I'll get ya!) You're busted! Gallery |name= }} Background Information *Olivia Olson sings the guide track for her duet with Ashley Tisdale as their respective characters. The demo was sung by Dan Povenmirehttps://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/592829690542448640 * Although it is a duet for Candace and Vanessa, they never actually see each other during this episode. * When Vanessa visits her father in "Hail Doofania!", this song can be heard briefly following up her boast that she'll bust him. *In the soundtrack version, as well as Candace and Vanessa singing, other female background singers can be heard. *In "Wizard of Odd," a parody of this song is performed called "Rusted" by Candace during the end credits. *During the song, when Candace is shown, Vanessa can be heard better than Candace. *In "Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!", Candace sings this song as a solo while popping balloons. *This is the first song about busting Phineas and Ferb. *The girls' appearance as police officers and the term "Busted!" might be a reference to the Grand Theft Auto video game series. Songwriters *Bobby Gaylor *Antoine Guilbaud *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Errors *In the beginning of Candace's verse in the chorus, Vanessa's coat outlines are red. Also when Candace and Vanessa point, Vanessa isn't lined with her section properly, as she can be seen a little superimposed over the line in the center. See also *"Rusted" *List of songs *"Busted" in Different Languages *"I Scream, You Scream" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" References de:Fällig es:Son Malos nl:Krijgen pl:Jesteś skończony pt-br:Fritos pt:Feito Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Category:Songs sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:B